Bouffée de liberté
by lilouange
Summary: Après le final de la S3. Elena est en transition. Stefan le vit mal, il ne voit plus Elena de la même façon et leur relation en prend un coup. Elle a besoin de souffler un peu et qui mieux que Damon pour ça ?
1. Asphyxie

Après quelques idées de fic avortées, l'inspiration m'est venue par hasard hier sous ma douche ! Alors j'ai voulu noter la trame de mon histoire vite fait mais au final, j'ai écris tout un chapitre =)  
Le suite n'est pas rédigée mais les idées sont là. En espérant que je sois aussi rapide que pour cette première partie.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Petit rappel, ça se passe après la saison 3, alors qu'Elena est en transition...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Asphyxie**

Je sens son regard peser sur moi. Je ne le supporte plus. Je lis trop de peine et de pitié dans ces yeux verts qui me contemplaient autrefois avec amour.

Il sait que je ne désirais aucunement devenir un être de la nuit, ce que cela me coute d'aller au bout de ma transition… Mais ai-je réellement le choix ? Je dois le faire pour Jeremy… Mon frère a besoin de moi, humaine ou vampire ! Il n'a plus que moi désormais, je ne peux l'abandonner. Il a déjà tant perdu : maman, papa, tante Jenna, Rick… Il m'a lui-même dit que je serais la perte de trop. Alors je fais face à ce qui m'arrive et essaie du mieux que je peux de maîtriser tout ce qui se bouscule en moi. Cependant, je repousse au plus loin le moment fatidique où je serai obligée de me nourrir pour survivre. Je veux vraiment vivre mes derniers moments d'humaine. Mais Stefan ne facilite pas les choses…

Cela fait plus de deux heures que je suis dans un des fauteuils du salon. Les pieds recroquevillés sous moi, les genoux presque à hauteur de visage, je feuillète lentement des magasines féminins que m'a apporté Caroline ce matin. Elle non plus ne va pas fort depuis la mort de Tyler… Bien qu'elle ne s'en cache pas, elle refuse de s'étendre sur le sujet pour le moment. Je suis inquiète pour elle mais ma transition m'empêche d'être pleinement là pour mon amie. Heureusement, Bonnie m'a promis de veiller sur elle pour nous deux !

Donc, cela fait deux heures que je lis des articles plus ou moins intéressants sur la mode vestimentaire du prochain automne, le dernier régime prôné par tout le gratin, les scoops peoples et bla bla et bla bla bla… Je me demande comment Caroline fait pour dévorer ces magasines avec autant d'intérêt.

Avec un soupir d'ennui, je referme celui que j'ai dans les mains et le balance sur la table basse en face de moi. Je jette un œil vers la fenêtre, il est toujours là ! Il n'a pas bougé depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette pièce. Il a peur qu'une pulsion me prenne et me fasse commettre l'irréparable donc il me surveille sans arrêt. Je n'en peux plus ! Si au moins, il se comportait normalement avec moi ! Comme il le faisait avant ! Mais non, il est dégoulinant de remords, de pitié, d'angoisse…

J'en ai marre ! Son air triste me donne la nausée ! D'un bond, je sors de mon fauteuil et m'étire pour détendre tous mes muscles qui se sont engourdis après tout ce temps en boule. Je m'apprête à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il se retrouve à côté de moi en un claquement de doigt ! Il me tient le bras et me scrute d'un regard inquiet ! Ca me met encore plus en rogne !

**Stefan :** « Où vas-tu ? »

**Elena :** « Je m'ennuie, je vais voir Damon ! »

A sa grimace, je vois que ça ne lui plait pas ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je jubile de sa réaction ! Pourtant, il lâche mon bras et part dans la cuisine. Je me dirige alors vers les escaliers sans un regard pour Stefan et monte les marches une à une, lentement, plus très sûre de moi tout à coup. Je continue tout de même…Mais une fois devant la porte de chambre de Damon, j'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il prend une douche ! Mon hésitation revient. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en imaginant la scène qui se passe à l'intérieur… Je pose délicatement ma main sur la poignée, prends une grande inspiration et entre ! Son lit est fait mais quelques vêtements trainent par terre, au milieu de la pièce. J'avance un peu, jusqu'à avoir vue dans la salle de bain et prends appui sur le mur derrière moi. Dieu que cet homme est beau ! Je remarque dans le reflet du miroir qu'il affiche un sourire satisfait. Il sait que je suis là ! Mais il fait comme si de rien n'était… Je n'ai qu'une envie à présent : le rejoindre sous sa douche. J'ai chaud ! Terriblement chaud ! Damon m'a toujours fait un certain effet mais depuis que je suis en transition c'est encore pire !

Quand Caroline m'a expliqué que tous mes sens et sentiments seraient décuplés, qu'il fallait que j'essaie de maîtriser cela au lieu de le combattre… Je ne pensais pas que le désir que je ressens pour Damon le serait aussi !

Mais le visage de Stefan s'impose soudainement à moi. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! D'autant plus qu'il est quelque part ici, dans la maison ! Avec son ouïe vampirique, il nous entendrait probablement. Même plus que certainement puisqu'il me surveille à longueur de temps, je le sais !

Je prends alors une grande inspiration et reprends contenance. Non Elena, ne craque pas et détourne tes yeux de ce corps d'Apollon si tu ne veux pas flancher à coup sûr !

A regrets, je me détourne de la vue que Damon m'offre et me dirige vers son lit. Je ne suis même pas assise dessus que j'entends l'un des robinets couiner et l'eau cesser de couler. Je l'imagine sortir de la douche et attraper une serviette pour se sécher… Non Elena, calme-toi, tu divagues à nouveau !

**Damon :** « Tu as l'air tendue Princesse, une petite douche t'aurait sûrement fais le plus grand bien »

Il affiche son sourire carnassier qui fait craquer toutes les filles. Je tente alors de lui lancer un regard furieux mais je remarque sa tenue et en oublie ma soit disant colère. Il n'est vêtu que d'une serviette blanche enroulée autour de la taille. Si je n'avais pas été assise, je ne suis pas sûre que je n'aurais pas défaillie !

**Elena :** « Emmène moi prendre l'air Damon, j'étouffe ici ! »

**Damon :** « Où veux-tu aller ? »

**Elena :** « Peu importe, j'ai juste besoin de respirer. »

Il me regarde avec un regard dubitatif.

**Damon :** « N'importe où ? Vraiment ? »

J'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête. Le regard de Damon se perd un instant dans le vide. Après seulement quelques secondes, il affiche un petit sourire satisfait et me fixe de nouveau.

**Damon :** « Alors prends quelques affaires Princesse, j'ai une idée ! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ^^  
Et merci d'être passé(e) par là !


	2. Surprise iodée

Bonjour !  
Tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé une review sur le précédant chapitre ! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui ci. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'ai oublié une erreur quelque part, j'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire au présent et à la première personne en plus. Mais le premier chapitre m'est venu ainsi donc je continue de la même manière.  
Petite note pour Camm, Elena est encore en transition, elle veut attendre au maximum avant de l'achever (enfin je reparle de son point de vue à un petit moment dans ce nouveau chapitre...).  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise iodée **

Je patiente depuis bientôt dix minutes dans l'entrée. J'étais tellement soulagée que Damon accepte ma demande que j'ai quitté sa chambre pour préparer un sac sans demander mon reste. Je ne sais même pas où il compte m'emmener… J'aurais quand même peut-être dû lui demander. Avec lui… Oh on verra bien, de toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici, face à un Stefan austère ! En tout cas, je le crois…

Il me sort de ma rêverie en glissant son bras autour de ma taille.

**Damon :** « Déjà prête Princesse ? »

Il m'ouvre la porte d'entrée avec un grand sourire ravi. Stefan nous observe du fond du couloir. Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il est fâché. Notre petite expédition lui déplait fortement. Dans un soupir, je quitte la maison et me dirige vers la voiture de Damon. Je m'installe pendant que celui-ci entrepose nos sacs dans le coffre. Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des paupières qu'il est déjà installé à côté de moi.

Personnellement, je n'arrive pas à quitter la porte d'entrée des yeux. Le regard de Stefan a mis un coup à mon enthousiasme. Damon sent mon malaise.

**Damon :** « Ca lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas. On y va ? »

**Elena :** « Allons-y ! »

Il met le contact et prend la route. Au début, je regarde un peu les panneaux. Il prend la direction de l'ouest… Finalement, je laisse tomber mon observation. Je n'essaierai plus de deviner la destination qu'il nous a choisie. La surprise ne sera que meilleure si elle est totale !

Cela fait un peu plus de deux heures que nous roulons. Je commence à trouver le temps long et un soupir m'échappe. Damon pose un regard amusé sur moi. Ca me ragaillardit ! Je remarque qu'il quitte la route pour arrêter la voiture au bord d'un petit sentier qui s'aventure dans un bois. Je le regarde avec surprise.

**Damon :** « On va juste faire une pause Princesse, je vois bien que tu as besoin de te dégourdir les jambes »

Il ne cache pas son amusement par rapport à ma réaction. J'avoue qu'en voyant le sentier isolé, je me suis demandée ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il n'en est rien, heureusement… Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il est déjà à l'extérieur de la voiture, à ouvrir ma portière. Je souris devant sa galanterie. Alors que je scrute l'endroit en étirant mes muscles endoloris par le voyage, Damon ouvre le coffre et farfouille à l'intérieur.

En m'approchant, je vois qu'il a une poche de sang dans sa main. Il y plante ses crocs sans aucune formalité. Cette vision m'écœure… Un peu seulement… Je n'arrive cependant pas à détourner les yeux. Je fixe la poche de sang intensément. Mes gencives deviennent alors douloureuses. Il remarque ma réaction et me regarde inquiet.

**Damon :** « Tu ne vas pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps, Elena. »

**Elena :** « Je sais… Mais je ne suis pas prête… »

**Damon :** « Si tu préfères prendre le risque de craquer sur un être humain… C'est ton choix. »

**Elena :** « Damooon ! »

Je siffle son nom en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Son ton sarcastique me reste en travers de la gorge. Vu comme s'est passé sa transition, il est pourtant bien placé pour me comprendre. D'accord, je ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Je finirai par devoir boire du sang humain pour achever ma transition si je ne veux pas mourir… Je le sais bien tout ça… Mais suis-je vraiment si folle de vouloir retarder au maximum ce moment et de vouloir profiter de mes derniers instants d'humaine ?

**Damon :** « En route Princesse, on a encore une petite heure de trajet et je voudrais qu'on arrive avant la nuit. »

**Elena :** « Tu as peur du noir maintenant ? »

Je le vois rouler des yeux, désespéré par mon humour laissant à désirer. Je remonte en voiture et me perds dans mes pensées face aux paysages qui défilent à nouveau devant nous…

... ... ... ... ...

Comme promis, Damon coupe le contact à peine une heure plus tard. Je suis époustouflée par le paysage qui s'étend devant moi. Nous sommes face à l'océan. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher. Il forme un magnifique horizon orangé au dessus de l'eau qui noircie lentement, au fur et à mesure que la lumière diminue.

Je me tourne vers lui, retenant mon excitation et vois à quel point il est satisfait de l'effet de sa surprise. Je ne tiens plus ! Je saute hors de la voiture et cours jusqu'à la plage. Je fais voler négligemment mes chaussures à quelques mètres pour savourer la sensation du sable tiède sous mes pieds. Je tourne sur moi-même en étendant les bras au ciel. Le parfum iodé si particulier de l'océan emplit mes poumons ! Je respire enfin ! J'ai la sensation d'être libre d'un coup !

Je m'arrête et cherche Damon des yeux. Il est resté près de la voiture. Je tends la main vers lui. Je veux qu'il me rejoigne, qu'il partage ce moment avec moi. Mais il ne bouge pas, il se contente de me regarder en riant… Alors je crie :

**Elena :** « Viens ! Damon, viens vite ! »

Il me rejoint enfin. Je me plonge alors dans le bleu acier de ses yeux.

**Elena :** « C'est magnifique Damon, merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Et ne contenant plus mon bonheur, je me blotti contre lui. Je sens ses bras qui se referment sur moi. Je suis bien ainsi… J'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Rester avec Damon… Oublier cette histoire de transition… Ne plus voir le regard froid de Stefan…

**Damon :** « Il y a un petit restaurant à une cinquantaine de mètres sur cette plage. Je nous ai réservé une table. »

Je suis estomaquée ! Je lui ai simplement demandé de m'emmener me vider la tête et lui, il me fait la totale ! Destination surprise, plage, couché de soleil, restaurant en bordure de l'océan ! Tout d'un coup le romantisme de la situation me saute à la figure ! Est-ce qu'il tenterait… ? Noooon ! Mais si c'était le cas, est-ce que je pourrais… ? Non ! Quoique… Arf, je ne suis pas là pour me prendre la tête avec d'autres soucis ! J'ai assez de ceux que j'ai déjà et qui sont bien concrets !

**Elena :** « Je meure de faim ! »

... ... ... ... ...

Le restaurant est très sympathique. Nous sommes assis dans de confortables fauteuils en osier ornés de douillets coussins blancs. La table est revêtue d'une légère nappe couleur chocolat. De grandes bougies blanches brûlent de tous côtés pour donner un éclairage chaleureux à l'endroit. Aux murs, quelques tableaux qui ne représentent rien d'autres que la plage ou l'océan.

Je vois le serveur qui nous apporte nos desserts. Enfin… Mes desserts ! Une part de tarte aux pommes et un fondant au chocolat sur sa crème anglaise. Rien que l'odeur me fait saliver. Je vois bien le regard de Damon… J'aimerais l'apaiser…

**Elena :** « Je suis affamée ! »

**Damon :** « J'imagine bien… Mais ce n'est pas en te gavant de desserts que ça passera Princesse… »

**Elena :** « Je sais… »

Pour que cette sensation de faim passe, je dois achever ma transition. Le moment se rapproche, je le sens. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps… Mais je ne veux pas y penser, pas ce soir ! Damon m'a confié que nous ne rentrerons pas tout de suite à Mystic Falls. Il a réservé une chambre dans un petit motel pas loin.

Nous quittons le restaurant un peu à regret. Je m'y sentais bien et Damon le voyait. Mais le serveur nous a informés qu'ils fermaient et que nous devions partir. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques mètres lorsque nous entendons de la musique. Ce sont les employés qui l'ont mise pour ranger la salle… Damon se penche alors élégamment, une main dans le dos, l'autre tendue vers moi, pour m'inviter à danser. Je ne peux qu'accepter…

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Sa peau est si douce… Il m'attire alors contre lui et glisse sa main libre sur ma taille. Je sens que mon corps s'emballe. Ma main posée sur son épaule glisse lentement sur sa nuque pour se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux. Il me regarde surpris, je lui souris. Il n'arrête pas notre danse pour autant…

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes !

* * *

J'entends déjà certaines d'entre vous pester sur cette fin... Mais le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours de préparation ^^  
J'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plus et vous dit à très vite !


	3. Patience sans regret

_Bonjour !**  
**_

_Après plusieurs semaines, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Moi qui pensais qu'une fois mon planning allégé avec l'arrivée des vacances scolaires (je garde des enfants), j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire, finalement j'ai eu un mal fou à me concentrer sur mon chapitre bien que je sache la trame de celui ci... Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant et espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont commentée pour le chapitre 2. Encore une fois, désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes, mais chacune m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Stop au blablatage, je vous avais laissées sur votre faim avec Elena qui embrasse Damon, voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Patience sans regret**

_Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Sa peau est si douce… Il m'attire alors contre lui et glisse sa main libre sur ma taille. Je sens que mon corps s'emballe. Ma main posée sur son épaule glisse lentement sur sa nuque pour se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux. Il me regarde, surpris, je lui souris. Il n'arrête pas notre danse pour autant…_

_Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes !_

Je sens Damon se contracter sous la stupeur. Il met quelques secondes à réagir mais me rend rapidement mon baiser et laisse ma langue franchir le barrage de ses lèvres.  
Je sens ses mains glisser dans mon dos avant de se frayer un chemin sous mon débardeur. Ses doigts caressent si délicatement ma peau, à peine un effleurement... Je ne parviens pas à contrôler les frissons qui me parcourent. Cette sensation est si grisante !  
De ma langue, je caresse ses lèvres puis redemande accès à la sienne. Ses mains quittent mon dos, je n'aime pas cela, c'est frustrant ! Je les sens qui remontent de long de mes bras puis me saisissent les épaules.  
Il me repousse. Il met fin à notre baiser…

Le désir qui m'avait envahie laisse place peu à peu à l'insatisfaction. J'entends Damon prendre une inspiration. Il me tient toujours par les épaules. Mon cerveau retrouve lentement ses fonctions et assimile ce qui vient de se passer. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour Damon. Je lève doucement les yeux vers lui, il ne me regarde pas, il scrute le sable à nos pieds…

**Elena :** « Damon ? »

**Damon :** « Je sais que je vais regretter ma décision - je la regrette même déjà ! – mais non, Elena, il ne faut pas faire ça ! »

Sa réplique m'abasourdit ! Je tombe littéralement des nues ! Je ne trouve d'ailleurs rien à lui répondre et laisse le silence s'installer. Je sens ses mains diminuer la pression sur mes épaules avant de ne plus rien ressentir. Il m'a relâchée... J'ai froid tout d'un coup sans ce contact, si infime pouvait-il être… Je n'arrive par à discerner les sentiments qui m'envahissent tour à tour : colère, tristesse, déception…

**Damon :** « Je sais que Stefan n'est pas facile ces dern… »

**Elena :** « Pas facile ? Depuis quand fais-tu dans la modération ? »

**Damon :** « C'est juste que… »

**Elena :** « Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

La question m'a échappée. Je me sens ridicule de l'avoir posée et me mord l'intérieur de la joue. Fichue transition qui me retourne le cerveau !

**Damon :** « Bien sûr que si Princesse ! De toute mon âme ! Si tant est que je la possède encore… »

Il affiche alors un sourire ironique alors que moi je lâche un soupir à la fendre, cette fameuse âme !

**Damon :** « Pas de cette façon Elena. Je veux que tu sois certaine que tu ne le regretteras pas après, c'est tout. Je te rappelle que quand tu es morte, tu rejoignais Stefan ! Tu l'avais choisi lui ! Je veux être sûr que ce n'est pas un coup de tête à cause de ta transition, Elena ! La preuve en est de ce qui vient de se passer, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment…»

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux qui venait se balancer devant mon visage avec la brise. Je suis fatiguée… J'ai besoin de dormir et de digérer cette longue journée bien remplie ! Il doit le remarquer puisqu'il me propose de rentrer à notre hôtel…

... ... ... ... ...

La chambre est plutôt grande. Dans un coin, celui à gauche de la porte d'entrée, il y a un lit pour deux personnes sur lequel Damon a posé négligemment nos affaires. Une petite commode lui fait face, placée à droite de la porte. L'autre moitié de la chambre est aménagé en un salon plutôt confortable et bien décoré et en une petite cuisine. Enfin quand je dis une cuisine, il ne s'agit que d'un évier et d'un petit frigo qui nous permet de stocker les poches de sang de Damon et quelques sodas pour moi…

Damon est affalé sur le sofa. Il sirote un verre de bourbon en se moquant à voix haute d'une émission de télé réalité. Personnellement, je le verrais bien dans ce genre d'émission. Prendre la vie comme un jeu, élaborer des stratégies pour éliminer les autres pour rester le meilleur, tout ça en séduisant les blondasses siliconées au quotient intellectuel de leur chihuahua et en s'attirant la sympathie du public par son côté beau gosse rebelle !

Ouuh la ! Je divague moi ! Il est temps que j'aille prendre une douche pour m'apaiser et que je dorme un peu ! Mais le Damon qu'il montre aux autres, oui, à lui, ça lui collerait bien ! Mais je sais que ce Damon là, ce n'est pas le vrai Damon. Mais le vrai Damon… Il n'y a que moi qui le vois réellement ! Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il se montre…

J'attrape mon sac de voyage et vais dans la salle de bain. Je ne peux retenir un sourire en voyant l'immense baignoire en grès gris qui trône qui milieu de la pièce. C'est magnifique ! Au fond de la pièce, une douche faite tout en galets, gris, noirs et blancs. Les murs de la pièce, d'un blanc très pur, sont nus de toute décoration. Seul un gigantesque miroir est accroché au dessus de deux très grandes vasques grises, à ma droite, et de chaque côté desquelles sont posés deux valets laqués noirs.

Pour ce soir, ce sera une douche. J'ai trop hâte de me glisser dans le lit et de dormir mais demain… Demain je profite de cette superbe baignoire pour prendre un bain !

Je déballe mes affaires que j'installe minutieusement à côté des vasques. Je fais couler l'eau de la douche afin de la laisser chauffer pendant que je me déshabille. Après avoir déposé mes vêtements sur l'un des valets, j'ouvre le meuble sous les vasques, seul rangement de la pièce, en espérant y trouver les serviettes de toilette. Comme une idiote, c'est une fois nue que je pense à ce détail ! Soupir de soulagement. Elles sont bien stockées là !

J'entre sous la tête de douche qui est gigantesque. L'eau s'écoule finement, j'ai l'impression d'être sous une légère pluie. C'est tellement agréable. Je sens tous les muscles de mon corps se détendre lentement. Un soupir m'échappe. Je me sens si bien… Finalement, je ne suis plus si pressée d'aller dormir. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de cette douche. La vapeur envahit doucement la pièce, ce qui rend ce moment encore meilleur. Je me sens si détendue. Cela fait plusieurs jours que ça ne m'est pas arrivé, je veux en profiter encore…

... ... ... ... ...

Alors qu'Elena monopolise la salle de bain, Damon n'a pas bougé du sofa. Il zappe de chaines en chaines en savourant son bourbon. Une sonnerie attire soudain son attention. Il tourne son regard vers le lit, le sac à main de la jeune fille est là. La sonnerie en provient. Le portable d'Elena... La curiosité le pique mais il laisse sonner, le répondeur prendra le message. Il sait que s'il s'avise de jeter un œil à cet appel, Elena le sermonnera de cette intrusion dans son intimité. En temps normal, ça l'amuserait mais ce soir, après les moments passés avec elle, après ce baiser, cette idée ne l'amuse pas… La sonnerie cesse, il reporte son attention sur le téléviseur et change à nouveau de chaine.

Deux minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Damon s'interroge. Il devrait peut être décrocher. Si ça insiste, c'est qu'il y a peut être quelque chose d'important ? Il hésite. Trop tard, la sonnerie cesse à nouveau. Pour reprendre aussitôt ! Dans un soupir, il quitte le sofa et fouille le sac d'Elena pour y trouver son téléphone. La jeune femme n'appréciera pas, il le sait, mais il estime avoir de bons arguments. Au pire, il sait comment la faire craquer et se faire pardonner…

Il trouve le portable. Sur l'écran s'affiche « Jer ». Il prend l'appel.

**Damon :** « Jeremy… »

**Jer :** « Damon ? Où est ma sœur ? »

**Damon :** « Sous la douche, veux tu que j'aille l'y chercher ? »

Jeremy n'apprécie absolument pas le ton grivois de Damon.

**Jer :** « Où êtes-vous Damon ? »

**Damon :** « En ce moment ? Dans une chambre, à l'hôtel… »

Un grognement de Jeremy donne le sourire à Damon. Le jeune homme est mécontent de la situation et le vampire en joue. Il entend du mouvement dans la salle de bain. Elena s'est décidée à sortir de la douche…

**Damon :** « De quoi as-tu peur Jer ? Je ne crois pas être ce qui puisse arriver de pire à ta sœur dorénavant… »

Jeremy ne répond pas mais il est toujours là, Damon entend sa respiration. Il a raison, il le sait ! Et Jeremy le sait aussi ! Maintenant qu'elle est en transition, le vrai danger pour Elena n'est pas le ténébreux vampire…

**Damon :** « Ta sœur va sortir de la salle de bain… »

... ... ... ... ...

En ouvrant la porte qui mène à la chambre, j'entends Damon parler à quelqu'un.

**Damon :** « Ta sœur va sortir de la salle de bain… »

Je le vois me tendre un téléphone. Mais c'est le mien ! Sur l'écran, je vois qu'il est en communication avec Jeremy. Je lance un regard mécontent à Damon qui en comprend très bien le pourquoi et saisis mon portable pour parler à mon frère.

Damon saisi sa veste et quitte la chambre pour nous laisser parler.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a également plu ! Promis, j'essaie d'être plus rapide pour le suivant_

_Je vais tacher de le concentrer sur la transition d'Elena parce que c'est tout de même le sujet ^^_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Raisonnement VS Sentiments

_Bonjour à toutes !**  
**_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Nous nous étions quittés alors que notre duo chéri avait regagné leur hotel. Nous sommes toujours cette fameuse nuit ^^**  
**_

_Merci de votre assiduité et de vos commentaires, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas._

_On se retrouve un peu plus bas... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Raisonnement VS Sentiments**

Un léger courant d'air me caresse les mollets et me sort lentement du brouillard qui encombre mon esprit. Damon a entrouvert la fenêtre un peu plus tôt, je m'en souviens maintenant.

Je ne me sentais déjà pas très bien, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Et ça ne va pas mieux après un peu de sommeil. Mon estomac se contacte sans arrêt dans des crampes douloureuses. J'ai la sensation qu'il brûle à l'intérieur de moi… Et mes mâchoires ! Elles tirent de plus en plus fort… Mes canines sont un peu sorties. A peine seulement, mais je peux les sentir en y passant le bout de ma langue.

C'est plus que certain, la faim me tenaille !

Je me retourne pour tenter de me placer plus confortablement… Non, comme ça, je ne suis pas mieux ! Sur l'autre côté peut-être… Non plus ! Je ne sais comment me mettre… Dans un soupir, j'attrape mon portable sur la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure : 05 :18 ! Il est encore tellement tôt…

**Damon :** « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je me laisse retomber allongée sur le matelas et le cherche des yeux. Il est là, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. Je peux discerner ses traits dans la lumière qui entre par la fenêtre ouverte.

**Elena : **« Pas vraiment bien… »

Je lis toute son inquiétude sur son visage. Un frisson me parcoure. Je passe mes mains le long de mes bras pour le calmer puis je glisse mes mains sur mon ventre. Ma peau est froide ! Trop froide ! Cette constatation me donne un nouveau frisson. J'entends Damon inspirer nerveusement…

**Elena :** « Tu m'en veux ? »

**Damon :** « A propos de quoi ? »

**Elena :** « D'avoir choisi de repartir vers Stefan… »

Je peux apercevoir sa mâchoire se crisper…

**Damon :** « Non… Ca a toujours été Stefan et ce sera toujours Stefan… »

Je reconnais là mes propres paroles. Celles que j'avais prononcées en repoussant Damon, le soir où il s'était invité dans ma chambre, ivre, et où il avait brisé la nuque de Jeremy. Sa réponse m'a surprise et je ne sais comment répondre à cela… Après un moment de silence durant lequel je cherche mes mots, je lui lance simplement que ce n'est pas vrai… Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux et je ne peux pas laisser ce silence s'éterniser.

**Damon :** « Quoi donc ? »

**Elena :** « Ce ne sera pas toujours Stefan. Ce n'est déjà plus Stefan… »

**Damon :** « Elena ? Est-ce que tu réalises vraiment ce que tu dis ?! »

Son intonation est sévère, il a l'air fâché.

**Elena :** « Si j'avais choisi de repartir vers Stefan, c'est juste que… »

Mon ventre se noue et une boule s'installe dans ma gorge. C'est tellement dur de faire enfin face à cela. A ce que je refoule depuis si longtemps… J'inspire profondément et expire tout autant pour me donner le courage de dire ce que j'ai à dire…

**Elena :** « C'est juste que c'était plus facile moralement ! »

Il ne répond rien. Je le vois, toujours appuyé contre le canapé. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Je croise son regard mais il reste silencieux. D'un geste mal assuré, je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts avant d'y poser ma paume. Mon pouce caresse ses lèvres. Je m'avance alors doucement et les effleure de ma bouche. Damon a un mouvement de recul. Il murmure mon prénom avec inquiétude. Peut-il vraiment enfin croire en mes paroles et en mes gestes ? Il n'est pas sûr et je le ressens dans la tonalité de sa voix. Son incertitude est plus que légitime mais…

**Elena :** « J'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir Damon, rassure toi. Mais là, maintenant, c'est toi que je veux ! Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il en sera éternellement ainsi, même les couples normaux ne peuvent jurer de rien concernant l'avenir ! Personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait ! Alors quand il s'agit de l'éternité… »

Il ferme les yeux. Je sens qu'il voudrait céder.

**Elena :** « Tu ne refuserais tout de même pas ses dernières volontés à une mourante ? »

Il rouvre les yeux pour me scruter d'un regard furieux.

**Damon :** « Tu es déjà morte, Elena ! »

Je soupire nerveusement en balançant ma mâchoire inferieure. Je n'y arriverai pas ! Je sais ce qui ferait céder Damon. Mais si je fais cela, il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais.

**Elena :** « Je t'aime, Damon ! »

J'aperçois une lueur traverser ses yeux. Voilà, c'est dit ! Je n'ose plus bouger. J'attends un geste ou une parole de Damon mais, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard dans ma direction mais perdu dans ses pensées, Damon n'est plus vraiment avec moi… Mon aveu a l'air de l'avoir perturbé, plus que je ne l'aurais cru… Il ne s'y attendait pas semble t-il… La panique s'empare de moi et je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère. Il bat si fort que je suis sûre que Damon peut en sentir les pulsations contre son torse. Non, Elena, ne panique pas, tu as eu raison. Garde ton calme, Damon encaisse, c'est tout…

**Elena :** « Damon ? »

Ma voix est fébrile et mon inquiétude y transperce. Je vois alors apparaitre un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres de Damon et ses yeux me regardent enfin réellement.

**Damon :** « Il t'en a fallut du temps pour arrêter de te mentir, Princesse »

Je ne peux me retenir de lui donner une légère tape sur le bras en sifflant son prénom, les lèvres pincées pour me retenir de sourire. Il éclate de rire et me serre brutalement contre lui. Je me sens soudainement si légère dans ses bras. Il reprend un air sérieux et glisse une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**Damon :** « Je t'aime aussi Elena. Et tu n'as absolument aucune idée d'à quel point ! »

Un sourire béat nait sur mes lèvres. Je me sens tellement bien à cet instant précis. Je perçois une main de Damon qui remonte subrepticement le long de mon dos. Je me colle contre lui et glisse une main sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à m'embrasser. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher vers moi et d'enfin poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées. Mais ça ne me suffit pas ! Je sens une vague de chaleur envahir tout mon corps et ma langue force le passage de ses lèvres. Les doigts de sa main libre agrippent furieusement ma hanche tandis que ceux de son autre main redescendent lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale dans un frôlement excitant. Un frisson m'envahit et je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Je sens les lèvres de Damon sourire contre les miennes puis il mord ma lèvre inférieure alors que ses doigts poursuivent leur agréable torture en dessinant des ronds dans le creux de mes reins.  
Je m'arrache à notre baiser et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Mes doigts tremblent tellement que je crains de ne pas y parvenir. Damon perçoit ma fébrilité et m'aide en défaisant les boutons du bas. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, je retire sa chemise à Damon et parcoure son torse de mes mains. Je vois ses muscles tressaillir sous mes caresses. J'aime cela, mon désir s'en trouve attisé. J'embrasse son torse et fais suivre à mes lèvres le même parcours qu'à mes mains. Je descends lentement, embrasse son ventre et ses hanches. Je le sens frémir. Les gémissements rauques qu'il émet m'électrisent. Je descends lentement sur son bas-ventre et pose mes mains sur son ceinturon. Alors que j'entreprends de le défaire, les mains de Damon se posent sur le miennes et m'incitent à me redresser. Damon retire mon débardeur puis capture de nouveau mes lèvres, dessine le contour de mes fesses avant de les agripper à pleines mains pour me soulever du sol. J'enroule alors instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Alors qu'il nous conduit vers le lit, je sens son érection à travers nos vêtements. Je me cale sur ses pas pour m'y frotter au plus près. Je l'entends grogner de plaisir. Satisfaite de mon effet, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il se fige au pied du lit et me regarde avec ses yeux pétillants.

**Damon :** « Si je m'attendais à ça… »

Moi-même, je ne m'y attendais pas alors comment l'aurait-il pu. Je ne me savais pas capable d'être aussi taquine et libérée dans le jeu de l'amour. Mais dans les bras de Damon, je me sens si sûre de moi, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été !

Il me dépose sur le lit. Ses lèvres glissent tendrement dans mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il la caresse délicatement d'abord avant de me pincer un téton qu'il embrasse ensuite. Sa langue redessine habilement mes seins alors que mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure. Il lèche, caresse, pince et mordille et savoure mes gémissements qui se font de plus en plus bruyants. Puis il descend encore. Il caresse mon ventre du bout de sa langue. Son souffle chaud accentue mes frémissements. Il me retire mon shorty. Je rouvre les yeux. Il est à genoux entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts caressent un instant mes chevilles et remontent le long de mes jambes, lentement, très lentement… Il embrasse de nouveau mon ventre en caressant mes cuisses. Mes yeux se referment sous le plaisir. Mais, tout en douceur, l'une de ses mains passe à l'intérieur de mes jambes pour aller caresser mon intimité. D'abord surprise, je me laisse rapidement submerger par le plaisir de cet attouchement. J'ai chaud, si chaud que les draps commencent à être moites de ma transpiration. Les coups de langue de Damon intensifient mon état. Mon clitoris devient presque douloureux sous les délicieuses aspirations de sa bouche. Je sens mon corps se contorsionner, je me cambre pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Mes gémissements résonnent à mes oreilles… Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va déchirer ma poitrine… J'ai du mal à respirer… Entre deux halètements, je soupire son nom. Je n'en peux plus, je le veux en moi. Je l'implore presque…

Il vient enfin s'allonger sur moi et m'embrasse. Son baiser à l'acidité de mon intimité. J'enlace mes jambes autour de lui et réalise qu'il a retiré son pantalon sans que je ne remarque rien. Il me pénètre doucement et bouge lentement en moi. Mes doigts se promènent avec délectation sur son dos. Des « je t'aime » finissent par m'échapper à plusieurs reprises. Il accélère la cadence, j'essaie de faire suivre mes mouvements de reins autant que je le peux. Nos souffles se mélangent. Ses râles m'exultent. Je bous littéralement de l'intérieur, ma respiration est saccadée et des spasmes me viennent. Damon cale sa tête dans mon cou et accélère encore ses va-et-vient. Spontanément, je lui mords l'épaule en me cambrant encore plus contre lui lorsque l'orgasme me foudroie. Encore quelques mouvements de reins et je sens que Damon ralentit.

Il embrasse mon cou avant de redresser la tête d'embrasser mon visage, mon front, mes joues, mon nez et enfin mes lèvres. Je le sens se retirer de moi puis s'allonger à mes côtés en m'enlaçant. Je me sens si bien. Je me sens complète. Enfin !

J'ai longtemps cru que Stefan était mon âme sœur mais Damon est bien plus que cela. Nous nous complétons, nous nous comprenons, y compris lorsque l'un tente de se dissimuler à l'autre. Nous nous protégeons. Nous nous acceptons et nous pardonnons. Non, ce soir, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en lui avouant mes sentiments… Ni en faisant l'amour avec lui…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sens les doigts de Damon caresser mon bras. Je roule sur le côté et me blottis contre lui. Nous sommes collants de sueur mais je m'en moque, je veux juste sentir le contact de son corps contre le mien. Ses doigts caressent à présent mon dos. Un gémissement de bien être m'échappe. Je sens que je m'endors.

**Damon :** « Repose toi mon amour, tu dois prendre des forces »

Quelque chose me chatouille le visage. Je crois que c'est lui qui dégage mon visage et replace mes cheveux en arrière. Un baiser sur mon front…

**Damon :** « Je t'aime »

Mais je ne réussis même pas à prononcer une réponse. Mon corps n'est plus que chiffon et mon esprit brouillard…

* * *

_Ouuh qu'elle était difficile cette dernière scène ! Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser... C'est la première scène d'amour que j'écris, d'habitude je fais ça de façon elliptique (un baiser qui s'emballe, des mains qui se promènent, quelques vêtements qui voyagent... et hop je saute au réveil). Verdict ?_  
_Sur ce, je file lire quelques chapitre du Tome 7 de Journal d'un Vampire et vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ^^  
Comment va se passer le réveil de notre couple favori ? Qu'advient-il de la transition d'Elena ? Et que devient Stefan ? _


	5. Délai écoulé

_Bonjour !_

_Après un peu d'attente, voici un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture et rdv après ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Délai écoulé**

Depuis plusieurs minutes, je me mords la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas crier. J'ai la sensation qu'un incendie me consume de l'intérieur. C'est cette douleur fulgurante qui m'a réveillée… Mes gencives me font un mal de chien et mes canines sont sorties, je les sens pénétrer ma lèvre. Un goût métallique emplit subtilement ma bouche. Je me mords si fort que ma lèvre en saigne. Cette saveur taquine encore plus mes mâchoires… Quand à ma respiration, elle est si rapide que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer à force de n'effectuer que de courtes inspirations. J'observe Damon dormir à travers les larmes qui m'échappent. Allongé à mes côtés, il a l'air si serein que j'ai envie de caresser son visage mais j'ai peur de le réveiller…

J'ai froid bien que je transpire, je dois être fiévreuse. Mon estomac se contracte soudain, il se contorsionne comme s'il voulait quitter mes entrailles. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… Je lâche involontairement un gémissement et sens Damon bouger contre moi. Il se tourne, me faisant face maintenant et me blottit contre lui. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être réveillé. Je pose mon front contre son torse et inspire son odeur. Il sent si bon… Aux premiers abords, il sent la transpiration mais derrière, il y a une légère odeur boisée, sûrement un parfum ou un déodorant. En me concentrant un peu, je distingue aussi quelques effluves du bourbon qu'il a bu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mon odorat s'est tellement développé…

Une crampe me saisit à nouveau. Sans que je ne les contrôle, mes jambes se recroquevillent contre mon ventre et un cri m'échappe. Damon se redresse en sursaut. Mes larmes roulent de plus belle et la voix douce de Damon qui tente de me rassurer ne me calme pas. Je sens un de ses bras entourer mes épaules alors que l'autre se glisse sous mes genoux. Il me soulève ainsi en me murmurant que ça va aller… J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et me cramponne à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je tremble de tous mes membres. J'ai froid alors que mes entrailles brûlent, ça tire, ça fait si mal que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Mais c'est le cas en réalité, je meure…

Je sens soudain de l'eau couler sur moi. Surprise, je me colle encore plus contre Damon avant de me détendre en comprenant qu'il m'a conduite dans la douche. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. A ses mouvements, je devine que Damon est en train de s'accroupir et me glisse sur ses genoux. L'eau est de plus en plus chaude. Je perçois les doigts de Damon caresser ma joue alors qu'il embrasse mon front. Mes tremblements s'apaisent lentement. Mes mâchoires se décrispent et je réussi enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Je les tourne alors pour capter ceux de Damon qui sont emplis d'inquiétude. J'embrasse son épaule comme pour le rassurer. Me rassurer moi aussi par la même occasion. Il me pose délicatement sur le sol…

**Damon :** « Je reviens tout de suite… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger qu'il est déjà de nouveau à mes côtés. Il porte un verre à mes lèvres en m'intimant de boire. Je m'exécute mais à la première gorgée, je repousse aussitôt la main de Damon en toussant. Du bourbon ! Yeuuurk ! C'est juste infect ! Mais Damon rapproche de nouveau le verre de ma bouche. Je gémis penaudement mais il insiste. A contre cœur, je pose ma main sur la sienne par-dessus le verre. Je regarde le liquide ambré qui tourne au fond en grimaçant. Un regard suppliant vers Damon ne le fait pas céder. J'inspire profondément puis bloque ma respiration et boit le verre cul sec comme je faisais enfant lorsque ma mère me faisait avaler un médicament au goût affreux… Je sens l'alcool descendre le long de ma gorge et la brûler sur son passage me faisant tousser un peu. Une légère sensation de chaleur envahit mon estomac et finit de calmer ma crise.

Le visage crispé, lèvres pincées, maxillaires tendus et sourcils dressés, Damon ne masque pas son inquiétude. Je pose une main sur sa joue et dépose délicatement un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

**Elena :** « Je crois qu'il est temps… »

Il acquiesce d'un sourire triste. Il tend une main derrière moi en embrassant mon front et coupe l'eau. Il repasse son bras sous mes genoux et me porte à nouveau pour me sortir de la douche. Il me dépose sur le douillet tapis posé devant les vasques et m'enroule dans une serviette de toilette. L'eau était si chaude que la pièce est emplie de vapeur et le miroir couvert de buée. Je n'y vois même pas nos reflets.

**Damon :** « Le temps de ranger nos affaires et on rentre »

Encore un baiser, sur ma bouche cette fois. Alors qu'il s'apprête à me laisser dans la salle de bain pour aller préparer nos bagages, je me saisis de sa main pour le retenir…

**Elena :** « Damon… Je préfèrerais qu'on reste ici… Rien que nous deux… »

Il me regarde surpris.

**Elena :** « Tu veux bien ? »

Il resserre ses doigts sur les miens et quitte la pièce.

... ... ... ... ...

Me voilà seule dans la chambre. Assise en tailleur au milieu du lit, j'attends le retour de Damon. Il est parti il y a bientôt vingt minutes chercher ma première victime. Cette idée ne me plait guère mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai émis l'hypothèse de me nourrir d'une des poches de sang qu'il a en réserve dans notre petit frigo mais ma proposition a été rejetée. Selon lui, je dois d'abord me nourrir sur un être humain afin d'apprendre à me contrôler dans ces moments là… Après seulement, lorsque je maitriserai mon instinct de vampire, je pourrai passer aux poches de sang.

Tout un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête… Vais-je réussir à trouver facilement la veine ? Comment saurai-je quand m'arrêter ? Et si je n'y parviens pas, Damon interviendra t-il ? Et s'il n'intervient pas et que je tue cette personne ? Et si ? Et si ? Et si ? ? ? Tant de si... Trop de si ! Et Damon qui ne rentre pas ! Le stress s'empare de plus en plus de moi. J'ai presque l'impression de passer un examen ! Mes mains, jusque là posées sur mes genoux, commencent à trembler. J'effectue quelques va-et-vient le long de mes cuisses avec mes paumes avant de tapoter nerveusement mes genoux puis de m'en saisir pour les relever sous mon menton. Visage appuyé sur l'un d'eux, je me balance lentement d'avant en arrière désormais.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre enfin. Vingt sept minutes ! Je vois un homme entrer dans la pièce. Il la traverse et va s'asseoir mécaniquement sur le canapé. Il est hypnotisé. Je retourne de nouveau la tête vers la porte pour y voir Damon, adossé nonchalamment contre le chambranle. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, me blottir dans ses bras. Alors c'est ce que je fais : je me lève enfin et vais me nicher contre lui.

**Damon :** « Je devrais m'absenter plus souvent, c'est agréable des accueils comme ça ! »

Je grogne de mécontentement pour toute réponse.

**Damon :** « Eh ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'ai été rapide en plus ! »

**Elena :** « Vingt sept minutes, tu appelles ça être rapide ? »

**Damon :** « Dis donc Princesse, je t'ai manqué tant que ça pour que tu sois si précise avec tes vingt sept minutes ? »

Vexée, je lui frappe l'épaule et pars m'asseoir au pied du lit. Je l'entends rire, ma réaction l'amuse. Je veux lui envoyer un regard furieux mais je crois que mes yeux sont plus désespérés que coléreux. Damon ferme la porte, vient se poster devant moi et me tire par le poignet pour me remettre debout. Je fais mon maximum pour garder une moue boudeuse mais j'avoue que c'est difficile. Alors que ses bras m'enlacent tendrement, je crois qu'il va m'embrasser mais il n'en est rien. En vérité, tout en lenteur, il feinte et vient poser sa joue contre la mienne. Son souffle chaud me chatouille l'oreille…

**Damon :** « Tu m'as manqué aussi Princesse… »

Comblée par ce murmure, je referme mes bras autour de sa taille et embrasse son cou. Je dépose de légers baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire pour remonter lentement jusqu'à son menton. C'est du bout de ma langue que je termine le chemin qui mène à sa bouche. Je m'amuse à parcourir ses lèvres de la même façon avant de sentir sa langue effleurer la mienne. Toutes deux jouent l'une de l'autre un instant puis s'emmêlent pour danser un ballet sensuel. Le désir m'envahit encore, animant en moi un nuage de papillons dont les battements d'ailes me chatouillent le bas ventre… J'ai de nouveau envie de lui… Tentant de glisser mes mains sous sa chemise, je sens les siennes qui me retiennent alors qu'il se met à sourire.

**Damon :** « Oooh non Princesse… Je ne serais vraiment pas contre un petit moment crapuleux mais là, ce n'est pas le moment ! On a vraiment plus urgent à faire ! »

Je soupire mon désespoir et fronce le nez devant son amusement. C'est qu'il en rit le salaud !

Il s'empare de ma main et me traine jusqu'au canapé où l'homme attend toujours, le regard fixé au mur face à lui…

* * *

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes et vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, finalement, je prolonge encore un peu et ne répond pas à beaucoup de questions dans ce chapitre. Mais ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^_  
_En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !_  
_J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! A bientôt_ !


	6. Transfusion sur canapé

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà ENFIN ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça m'as pris, j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont perturbée dans la rédaction de ce nouveau chapitre (cambriolage de la voiture, chats malade, moi malade également...) Enfin bref ! C'est pas ma vie qui vous intéresse mais la suite de cette histoire ! Nous nous étions séparées sur Damon qui a rapporté un homme contraint à servir de nourriture à Elena dont la transition est sur le point de s'achever. A elle de voir comment elle souhaite que celle ci se finisse..._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends impatiemment vos impressions._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Transfusion sur canapé**

Cela fait une dizaine de minutes que je fixe en silence l'homme assis en face de moi. Je me sens un peu perdue en fait. J'hésite de plus en plus à faire ce que je m'étais convaincue de faire. La peur me tenaille.

Damon, n'a toujours pas dit un mot non plus. Cependant, je distingue son impatience dans ses mouvements. Assis sur la table basse face à nous, je sens son regard passer de l'homme à moi et vice-versa. Il nous scrute, les yeux un peu plissé, attendant que je me décide à mordre ma victime. J'entends ses doigts se plier et se déplier sans cesse. Par deux fois, il a roulé des yeux en laissant tomber sa mâchoire dans un soupir silencieux mais il reste tranquille. Personnellement, je trouve cela étrange venant de lui… Mais la situation l'est après tout, étrange !

Un soupir finit tout de même par lui échapper.

**Damon :** « Bon, je vais te filer un petit coup de main sinon on va y passer l'éternité ! Et je suis le seul à l'avoir pour l'instant ! »

Ah tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Je retire tout. Je le vois se pencher en avant, vers le cou de l'homme qui grimace soudain. Puis Damon se rassoit. Je vois alors la petite plaie et le sang qui s'échappe par les trous que les crocs de Damon ont percés. Et je sens enfin ce parfum. Un parfum enivrant qui m'attire. Mes crocs s'allongent alors que je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Très lentement, je me penche alors à mon tour dans le cou de l'homme.

Je lèche d'abord le sang qui s'écoule du bout de ma langue pour sentir petit à petit son goût ferreux dans ma bouche. C'est assez particulier au début mais je trouve vite ça agréable. J'en veux alors plus et plante mes canines dans les trous déjà percés afin de restimuler la plaie et accentuer le saignement. Le liquide chaud emplit ma bouche et coule agréablement le long de ma gorge. Le goût métallique laisse place à une légère saveur sucrée succulente. Je me laisse enivrer et prends des aspirations de plus en plus importantes.

Dans mes oreilles résonnent ce que je crois être mes battements de cœur. Ce n'est que lorsque je les entends ralentir que je réalise que ce ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de l'homme. Si je continue de boire, je vais le tuer… Ma conscience me dit d'arrêter mais mon corps n'en a absolument aucune envie. Ma langue réclame encore de ce nectar auquel elle a prit goût instantanément.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne distingue pas vraiment ce qu'est en train de me dire Damon. J'entends sa voix mais je ne comprends rien. Ses paroles sont comme un écho lointain dont on ne remarque que les vibrations… Pourtant au fond de moi, une petite voix me souffle que je sais très bien ce qu'il est en train de me dire malgré que je ne l'entende pas.

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et sursaute. Mes canines n'ont pas pour autant quitté la gorge de ma victime. Les battements de son cœur sont très faibles et très espacés. Je prends alors conscience que par ma faute, cet homme innocent, choisi au hasard par Damon, est en train de mourir. Mais si je le tue, je ne vaudrai pas mieux que Katherine ! Ou Klaus ! Noon ! Alors ça, c'est juste hors de question !

Je desserre alors mes mâchoires et libère l'homme pour repousser son corps loin de moi, à l'autre bout du canapé. Je me blottis alors dans les bras de Damon et commence à pleurer. Après tout ce temps à tenir bon et à me montrer forte dans cette situation qui en fait me dépassait totalement, je craque enfin. Mes larmes ne cessent de s'amplifier et avec chacune d'elles, l'angoisse et la tristesse qui m'avaient envahie dernièrement, s'évacuent. Damon a refermé ses bras sur moi et embrasse mes cheveux en frottant mon dos de sa main. Sa chemise est déjà toute humide.

Je reste plusieurs minutes ainsi avant que les soubresauts qui parcourent mon corps ne s'arrêtent. Bien qu'elles roulent encore sur mes joues, mes larmes se font silencieuses. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je desserre mon étreinte autour de Damon. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. En sécurité, comme si le monde ne pouvait plus m'atteindre.

**Damon :** « Lorsqu'on s'est transformés, Stefan et moi, je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'un nouveau monde était à notre portée de main, un monde qui nous appartenait et que nous allions explorer ensemble… Tu sais très bien qu'elle a été ma réponse mais… Il disait vrai, Elena. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Princesse. Essaie au plus profond de toi de voir les choses positives que t'apporte cette transformation et ne reste pas bornée sur l'aspect négatif. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon ! Seulement de la colère, de la rancune et de la tristesse. Et une immense solitude aussi ! Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis passé par là… »

Le visage toujours niché dans son épaule, je l'avais assidument écouté. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison, une fois de plus. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que je voyais, c'est que j'étais devenue un être immortel et potentiellement dangereux, mais surtout que j'allais voir tous les êtres qui me sont chers mourir un à un. Enfin tous ceux qui sont encore humains…

Avec une légère appréhension, je me redresse lentement pour faire face à Damon. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens et vois enfin un côté positif : ma relation avec lui est désormais parfaitement possible.

**Elena :** « Et si je te demande de l'explorer avec moi, ce tout nouveau monde, est-ce que j'aurai la même réponse que ton frère ou est-ce que je peux en espérer une meilleure ? »

**Damon :** « Je serai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, ma Princesse ! »

**Elena :** « L'éternité, ça te semble suffisant ? »

Il sourit et vient coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Je réponds instantanément à son baiser. Soudain d'humeur taquine, je lui mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure en riant. Je vois un éclair de malice traverser ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Une petite goutte de sang perle alors sur la lèvre. Agrippant son poignet, je le tire pour qu'il soit de nouveau à moi et lèche le liquide rouge qui commence à couler sur son menton. Il recule soudain une seconde fois, un sourire frustré sur le visage.

**Damon :** « Toi, s'il n'y avait pas un homme inerte à l'autre bout de ce canapé… Sache que tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Je suis dans un bel état pour l'emmener aux urgences maintenant…»

**Elena :** « Et si au lieu de me faire des promesses hypothétiques, tu l'emmenais à l'hôpital, cet homme, afin qu'il soit enfin soigné ? Après tu reviendras concrètement de montrer de quel bois tu te chauffes. »

Ma réplique l'a surpris, ça se voit à son regard mais elle n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, bien au contraire. En un claquement de cils, il a disparu, et l'homme inanimé avec lui. Je sens sa présence derrière moi pourtant. En me retournant, je le vois debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'homme chargé sur son épaule. Il me regarde en souriant.

**Damon :** « Je t'aime, Elena »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il est déjà parti. Me voilà de nouveau seule à attendre son retour. Cependant, quelque chose me dit que cette fois, il sera plus rapide que tout à l'heure…

A peine quelques minutes que je suis seule et je m'ennuie déjà. J'ai envie de regarder mon téléphone portable mais je me retiens. Je sais que si je vois que j'ai un message, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit un message qui me gâche ce moment. Et si je n'en ai pas, je risque d'en envoyer, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles de Mystic Falls. Et dans ce cas là, on m'en demandera de moi et j'imagine déjà l'inquiétude de mes amis en lisant ma réponse…

Non, il vaut mieux que j'attende un peu avant de toucher à mon téléphone. Je ferai ça plus tard, lorsque j'aurai bien assimilé les côtés positifs de cette transformation.

* * *

_Verdict ? Petit hic, maintenant qu'elle est transformée, les contraintes de Damon vont s'annuler ^^ _

_A très bientôt !_


	7. Réminiscences

_Bonjour !_

_Après un délai assez long, voici enfin le nouveau et dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, les deux derniers chapitres se sont un peu fait désirer je l'avoue.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette fin vous satisfera et vous remercie de m'avoir suivie et commentée pendant ces quelques semaines !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réminiscences**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assise là à le fusiller du regard alors que lui est toujours parfaitement endormi entre les draps. Bien que le fauteuil soit très confortable, je commence à avoir les fesses talées à rester dans cette position et des fourmis envahissent petit à petit ma jambe droite. Elles atteignent lentement mon mollet. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à bouger pour changer de posture.

Mais si mon corps reste figé, à l'intérieur de moi, c'est tout le contraire. C'est une véritable tempête qui me malmène ! Je suis à la fois déçue et furieuse contre cet homme à qui je faisais de nouveau pleinement confiance ! Cet homme à qui j'ai fini par me donner corps et âme…

Une fois de plus, il m'a menti ! Pire encore qu'un mensonge, il m'a contrainte… Et par deux fois ! Je sens mes yeux me bruler, les larmes menacent de couler tant je suis en colère. Mais je dois rester maître de moi-même. Du moins, pour le moment.

Les vibrations de mon téléphone dans ma main me font sortir de ma torpeur. C'est un SMS de Caroline qui me prévient qu'elles arrivent à l'entrée de la ville et seront là d'ici une dizaine de minutes environs. Il est temps que je réveille Damon. Je me relève plutôt difficilement et secoue un peu mon pied endolori qui me fait mal alors que le sang y circule de nouveau. Je traverse la pièce pour m'approcher du lit et, sans aucun ménagement, je retourne le matelas pour en faire tomber Damon.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il est déjà debout, l'air tout éberlué. Après avoir cherché dans toute la pièce, il pose des yeux ahuris sur moi et m'hurle :

**Damon :** « Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

**Elena :** « Ce qui m'arrive ? Mais bien sûr que tu vas le savoir ! Il m'arrive que l'homme que j'aime m'a tout simplement trahie ! Et par deux fois ! »

**Damon :** « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je comprends rien là… »

Il me fixe, pupilles complètement dilatées et sourcils arqués. Son hébétude me donne presque envie de passer l'éponge tout de suite. Il ouvre la bouche pour commencer à parler mais s'arrête et souffle juste un léger « oh… » à peine audible.

**Elena :** « Pourquoi Damon ? »

**Damon :** « Pourquoi quoi exactement ? »

D'exaspération, je secoue un coup mes bras dans le vide. Mon problème c'est que j'ai plusieurs « pourquoi » qui me trottent dans la tête et je ne sais pas vraiment par lequel commencer. Je m'étais rapidement souvenue d'une première contrainte. Celle où il avait effacé l'aveu de ses sentiments pour moi…

Il m'avait rapporté mon collier ce soir là alors que je croyais qu'il était définitivement perdu. Je me souviens parfaitement de la façon dont je m'étais sentie vulnérable face à lui alors qu'il était en possession de mon pendentif. Je ressens de nouveau le battement manqué de mon cœur alors que Damon m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je n'étais pas prête à entendre ces mots et il le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait effacé ce court instant de ma mémoire. En fermant les yeux, je peux également ressentir la chaleur de ses lèvres qui déposent un baiser sur mon front et celle de ses doigts qui caressent ma joue. Je me sentais si perdue à cet instant précis. J'étais encore bien loin du moment où j'ai finalement accepté les sentiments que je ressens pour lui. Et ceux que j'éprouvais pour son frère à l'époque étaient encore si présents. Je m'accrochais tellement fort à mon histoire avec Stefan… C'est pour ces raisons que Damon a choisi de prononcer ces quelques mots… « Seigneur, j'aimerais que tu n'ai pas à oublier ça… Mais tu le dois… ». Puis il avait disparu et avait de nouveau agit avec moi comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ce soir là.

J'avais réfléchit en attendant son retour de l'hôpital où il était allé déposer l'homme dont le sang avait servi à achever ma transformation. Et même si, tout au fond de moi, j'étais fâchée et un peu vexée qu'il ait fait cela, j'ai compris son acte et j'avais finalement décidé de ne pas lui en porter préjudice. Je ne voulais même pas lui en parler durant notre escapade. Cela devrait attendre que nous soyons rentrés. Au fond, il pensait me protéger en faisant cela. Il ne voulait pas me forcer à porter le fardeau de ses sentiments pour moi alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui-même les garder secrets plus longtemps… Je comprenais et acceptais la raison de son acte et une infime partie de moi appréciait même qu'il ne m'ait pas forcée à vivre avec cet aveu.

Puis Damon est rentré à l'hôtel et a tenu à ce que nous retournions dans ce petit restaurant que j'avais tant apprécié la dernière fois. Ensuite nous avons décidé de nous faire une petite promenade sur la plage après le dîner durant laquelle j'étais d'humeur plutôt taquine : mains baladeuses, courses poursuites, baisers langoureux… Nous sommes finalement rentrés à notre chambre pour poursuivre cette soirée dans l'intimité que nous n'avions pas sur la plage. Puis, après avoir fait l'amour, nous nous sommes endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et c'est là que tout à basculé.

En me réveillant, j'ai cru un instant que ce n'était qu'un rêve anodin mais plus je retrouvais mes esprits plus je réalisais que c'était un souvenir bel et bien réel. Il m'avait contrainte à oublier une seconde fois. Assise dans le lit, j'avais réalisé que Damon me connaissait avant ce que je croyais. Nous nous étions déjà rencontrés une fois. Nous avions discuté seulement quelques minutes alors que j'attendais mes parents qui devaient venir me chercher à une soirée ratée à cause d'une dispute avec Matt. A l'époque nous sortions encore ensemble. Aux premiers abords, notre conversation pourrait paraitre futile, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle m'avait semblée être au moment précis où nous l'avions. Mais cette nuit, alors que je connais Damon désormais, que je connais son histoire, que notre relation a évoluée, je trouve qu'elle ne l'est pas. Résultat, je suis furieuse contre Damon et je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de circonstances atténuantes pour cette fois.

Et nous voilà, face à face, à tenter de nous expliquer avant que nos amis n'arrivent.

**Elena :** « Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Damon ! De quel droit tu m'as fait ça hein ?! De quel droit ? Et deux fois ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Est-ce que tu comptais le faire au moins ? »

**Damon :** « Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis Elena… »

**Elena :** « Tu n'y as pas réfléchit ? Mais depuis que tu as su que j'étais en transition ça a bien du traverser ton esprit ! »

**Damon :** « Et comment voulais tu que je te le dise d'abord ?! Ah tiens Elena, puisque de toute façon tu vas t'en souvenir, je t'ai contrainte après notre affrontement avec Elijah quand Rose a voulu te livrer à lui ! Rien de très grave hein, je voulais juste que tu oublies que je t'avais avoué t'aimer… »

**Elena :** « Ce n'est même pas cette fois là qui me mets le plus en colère, Damon… Bien que j'estime être suffisamment grande pour juger ce qui est bien pour moi et qui me mérite ou non ! »

Il me fixe, la mâchoire crispé. Il comprend où je veux en venir. Ce n'est pas de cette nuit dont il parle à laquelle je fais référence. Je pense à celle de notre première vraie rencontre, isolés tous les deux sur la route.

**Damon :** « Elena, je… J'essayais d'être discret quand à ma présence en ville. Et puis, on ne se connaissait pas, tu n'étais qu'une inconnue de plus. Je t'ai abordée parce que j'avais cru voir Katherine. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de faire savoir que j'étais à Mystic Falls simplement parce que tu lui ressemblais.»

**Elena :** « Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tard ? Ne serait-ce que lorsque je t'ai dis que les choses auraient pu être différentes entre nous si je t'avais rencontré avant Stefan ? »

**Damon :** « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment repensé. Et puis est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose à part à te mettre en colère plus tôt ? »

Sur ce point, il n'a pas tord. Un soupir las m'échappe.

Mon portable vibre de nouveau. Je m'en saisi et lis le message qui vient d'arriver. Bonnie m'avertit qu'ils sont sur le parking et m'attendent.

**Damon :** « Pardonne-moi Elena, s'il te plait… »

**Elena :** « Je suis désolée, j'ai besoin d'encaisser tout ça Damon. Je pars avec les filles… »

Je lis sa déception dans ses yeux. Mais je préfère partir maintenant, digérer ce que j'ai appris cette nuit et le retrouver plus tard. Sinon, je sais que je ne ferai que nous pourrir notre escapade en lui reprochant sans arrêt ces contraintes qu'il m'a infligées.

**Elena :** « On se retrouve à la maison, d'accord ? »

J'attrape mon sac et ouvre la porte. Mon cœur se serre de quitter Damon, il n'est qu''à deux mètres de moi mais il me manque déjà malgré que je lui en veuille. Je repense alors à quelque chose qu'il m'a dit. Je me tourne de nouveau vers lui qui n'a pas bougé.

**Elena :** « Tu avais raison au fait, je veux bel et bien un amour qui me consume, de la passion et de l'aventure avec un peu de danger. J'ai obtenu ce que je cherchais Damon. Et c'est auprès de toi que j'ai tout ça ! »

Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers le parking. Je vois mon frère auprès de Bonnie et Caroline. Il est venu lui aussi. A peine assise dans la voiture, la seule envie qui m'occupe c'est d'en sortir et de rejoindre Damon. Qu'est ce que c'est compliqué les sentiments ! Je dois prendre mon mal en patience. Le laisser réfléchir lui aussi à tout cela. Je le retrouverai dans quelques heures, je survivrai…

... ... ... ... ...

Damon est sorti de la chambre pour regarder Elena partir. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la voiture, il ne cesse d'espérer qu'elle change d'avis. Mais en vain puisqu'elle est montée dans le véhicule de Bonnie. Son regard est attiré par Jeremy qui reste debout à côté de sa portière et fixe le vampire. Alors Damon entend le murmure de l'adolescent qui lui est destiné.

**Jeremy :** « Qu'est ce que tu as dit à propos de ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à ma sœur déjà ? »

Le regard noir, il remonte enfin dans la voiture qui démarre et quitte le parking pour regagner Mystic Falls.

Damon retourne dans la chambre. Sur la commode face au lit, son portable sonne. Un SMS… Il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit elle mais non, c'est son frère.

_Stefan : « Il a encore fallut que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête à ce que j'ai compris, frangin… Tu rentres quand ? »_

Damon n'a pas le courage de répondre. Il jette son téléphone sur le matelas encore en vrac, à moitié à coté du lit puis s'y laisse tomber à son tour sans même prendre la peine de le remettre en place.

Il souffre déjà de son absence… Ces quelques heures sans elle vont être un enfer…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin... Encore merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^ A bientôt !_


	8. Epilogue

_Rebonjour !  
Apparemment, ma fin est un peu trop frustrante alors voici un petit épilogue avec une fin plus claire.  
Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.  
_

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

Le véhicule se gara lentement devant le manoir. La portière s'ouvrit et un pied en sortit pour se poser sur le sol. La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant puis se leva rapidement et claqua la portière. Elle contourna la voiture pour aller jusqu'au coffre dont elle sortit un sac de voyage et une valise. Elle avança jusque devant la grande porte en bois de l'habitation, posa son sac au sol et poussa l'ouverture qu'elle franchit après avoir ramassé son sac. Une fois dans le hall, elle déposa ses bagages dans un coin et referma délicatement la porte.

**Stefan :** « Bonjour. »

Surprise par la voix du jeune homme dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence, elle sursauta. Appuyé contre le mur, dans l'ouverture menant au salon, il la fixait en souriant très légèrement.

**Elena :** « Bonjour… »

Elle ne réussissait pas à cacher son malaise et ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec son ex petit ami. En fait, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il savait à propos de sa petite virée avec Damon et de l'évolution de leur relation. Stefan la regardait, visiblement amusé de la voir ainsi gênée à fixer ses pieds. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

**Stefan :** « Si tu cherches Damon, il est dans sa chambre normalement. Il n'en a pas bougé depuis son retour hier matin en fait… »

Elena hocha la tête et murmura un simple merci à Stefan. Elle mourait d'envie de le fuir, de grimper les escaliers et rejoindre Damon mais son corps lui refusait tout mouvement. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le regardant timidement.

**Elena :** « Stefan, je… Heum… Je… »

**Stefan :** « On aura cette conversation plus tard Elena. Quand tu oseras m'affronter et quand je pourrai entendre ce que tu as à dire même si je sais déjà… »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'étonnement. Donc il était au courant pour elle et Damon ! Il avait une réaction plutôt calme tout de même face à cela…

**Stefan :** « Tu devrais aller le rejoindre… »

Elena hocha la tête, approuvant la suggestion de son ami. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta lentement les marches une à une. A chaque pas, le poids qui lui avait noué le ventre en découvrant Stefan en face d'elle s'atténuait. Mais sa gorge se serra quand le jeune homme l'apostropha dans sa lente ascension.

**Stefan :** « Elena ? Bien que je sois au courant, je vous remercierai d'être discrets le temps que j'accepte la situation. Je ne vous en veux pas, rassure toi. Tu es ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, c'est toi qui le rends humain. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé mon frère… Mais laissez-moi un peu de temps s'il vous plait… »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, émue par la déclaration de Stefan. Elle lui répondit silencieusement par un hochement de tête, ne sachant quels mots utiliser verbalement. Stefan s'éclipsa au salon et elle finit de grimper les escaliers.

Devant la porte de chambre de Damon, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Elle le vit allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu, accroché au plafond. Il tourna la tête de côté et, voyant que c'était elle, se redressa pour se tenir debout face à elle, le regard penaud.

Elena se blottit alors contre lui…

**Elena :** « Tu m'as manqué… »

**Damon :** « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Elena. Ces deux jours sans te voir ont été une torture interminable...»

Il referma ses bras sur elle avec l'intention de ne plus jamais la laisser filer hors de son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, respira profondément le parfum de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent alors en parsemant de baisers les tempes puis les joues d'Elena avant de se poser sur ses lèvres. Elena posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme et sépara leurs lèvres.

**Elena :** « Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose Damon… »

**Damon :** « Tout ce que tu veux Princesse »

**Elena :** « Promets moi d'être toujours honnête avec moi et de ne plus me faire de cachotterie. Jamais ! »

**Damon :** « Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promets »

**Elena :** « Tu as intérêt à y arriver Damon parce que la prochaine fois – mais j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas – je ne serai pas aussi conciliante, c'est compris ? »

**Damon :** « Parfaitement compris… »

**Elena :** « Bien… Au fait, je me suis permis de rapporter quelques affaires supplémentaires à celles que j'ai déjà ici… Toute une valise pour être exacte. Mais bon, d'abord, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, non ? »

Sur ces mots, elle le poussa sur le lit avant de se glisser à califourchon sur lui en riant. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme qui lui retombaient devant le visage.

**Damon :** « Je t'aime tellement Elena. Je suis sincèrement désolé… »

**Elena :** « Je sais Damon. Moi aussi je t'aime et je te pardonne. »

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa. Damon la tira alors brusquement vers lui pour sentir ce corps qu'il désirait tant collé au plus près du sien.

... ... ... ... ...

Au salon, Stefan essayait de lire un livre sans réussir à se concentrer sur ce que lui disaient ces lignes si nombreuses, si serrées et si petite. Il ne pouvait ôter l'image d'Elena et Damon, ensemble dans la chambre de son frère. Alors quand le son provenant de l'étage ne fit que rendre réaliste son imagination, il referma le livre en faisant bruyamment claquer les pages.

**Stefan :** « Je crois qu'il va falloir que je leur explique ce qu'est la discrétion ».

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il prit la décision de sortir en ville en espérant qu'à son retour, le couple aurait fini de batifoler. En attendant, peut être que certains membres de la bande traineraient eux aussi au Mystic Grill.

* * *

_Verdict ? Cette fin "Tout est bien qui finit bien" ;-) vous convient elle ?_  
_En tout cas, moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et à la partager avec vous. Merci_


End file.
